Kingdom Hearts: Destiny High
by CirciFox81314
Summary: -This is the rewritten version of Kingdom Hearts Destiny Shine High- Penelope is a normal girl, but when she finds out she got into her dream school, Destiny High, she learns more about herself, but she finds that she has to deal with the typical drama, romance, and a person she quickly began to hate, named Riku.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm CirciFox81314, though you already may know that.

If you didn't know, the first fanfic I posted on here was titled Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Shine High, one of your typical high school based fanfics, and admittedly, the story wasn't the best and there were many things that could be done to make it better, as it sucked in the beginning and the story went crazy from there.

Initially, I didn't plan to rewrite the story. In fact, I was going to keep it to show my development… But I decided against it. The story was put on hiatus because of writer's block, but I decided that I'll delete the story and start over.

Meaning that this story is the incarnation of that one, except hopefully, its less suck-ish and I know what the hell I'm doing and not being a complete idiot as I was before.

This story also has a few OCs. It includes the ones from the initial Destiny Shine High, which were Penelope, Jo Dee, and others, but I won't have all of them.

Circi and Hikari won't be in this story, but I'll have different OC's to take their places.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Final Fantasy or TWEWY.

Here's chapter 1.

XxXxX

Chapter 1: The Beginning

I always questioned why I had a point of existence in the first place.

I've always been bullied, pushed around, and I don't know why.

I used to have two good friends, Cinnamon and Caspian, except Cinnamon and I fell apart at the start of 6th grade, and she began to pick on me like the rest, and Caspian, my first love…

Well, if I have to describe him now, he's become a complete jackass and I hate him. Why?

You see, Caspian and I were childhood friends, and he was my first boyfriend… however, he decided to cheat on me, and we don't get along very well, and its not because he's my ex, but because of the fact that he started to be a jock, and push me around.

And yet, there are few people who respect me. I only three friends, and that's it.

First, there's Roselyynn Hana. If I had to write a paper describing people I know, I'd have to say Roselyynn is obsessed with flowers, self-conscious of the diet (which she doesn't need) that she is on, tends to be rather bossy and rather vain.

Next, there's Yami Mizu. Yami is rather odd in ways. She loves bunnies, is kind, sweet and can be really stupid at times. She is also rather childish, and has two sides of her personality. She's usually just what I mentioned, except when you make her mad, you don't even know her anymore.

With Yami's dark side, she's insane, cruel and loves seeing when people are in pain, and finds joy in it, which is the complete opposite of her usual personality. And that's the main reason I try to refrain from upsetting her.

Lastly, there's Sakiyani Satou, but everyone calls her Saki. Saki has no sense of humor, is usually gloomy and negative, and never smiles. In fact, she always seems to be dragging around this dark cloud, and sometimes, I think I can see it.

Then there's me. I don't even know how I describe myself. I know that I'm smart, I don't exactly enjoy being ignored by others, yet I can put up with it, and then I don't know what else to say.

And yet I haven't even told you my name yet. What's the point if nobody would really care in the first place? Ah well. I guess I'll tell you.

My name is Penelope White. I have long brown hair, brown eyes, slightly tanned skin and I constantly wear a star shaped barrette that has ten points, five of the points black and the other white, and then there's an amethyst in the center.

I also wear a pendant that matches that hair clip, to add on. Then I was born on November 13th, my zodiac sign is a Scorpio and my birthstone is a topaz. I don't exactly like the Topaz, and my grandmother, who I live with, knows this, but to annoy me, she got me a topaz ring on my 13th birthday and she makes me wear it all the time.

Oh yeah, I haven't mentioned my grandmother yet, have I?

My grandmother's name is Yuri White. I love my grandmother, but I also hate her at the same time. I can't really describe her, but she always says that I was always a lot like her when she was younger.

Then I live in the world of Radiant Garden. Yes, I just said world, not city. Where I live, there are worlds. Twilight Town, Traverse Town, Disney Castle, Destiny Islands...a lot of worlds that I can't name off the top of my head.

There's also this world that is a historical site of where the Keyblade War was, known as the Keyblade Graveyard…

What was the Keyblade War? I can't describe it, but it says that war might hold a secret to something important.

I always felt like there was something off with my life, like this life isn't real, and it is an illusion over something much bigger sealed beneath this illusion. Why do I feel like that?

Well, it's because my heart told me so, but I never believed in that concept. I know my heart pumps my blood through my body, so it can't tell me things, since that completely defies the concept of logic.

And you want to know what else is so funny and absolutely ridiculous in all measures?

Lately, since I've become the age of 14, Navi, Tatl or whatever its name is, appears in my room. What I mean is a ball of golden light. This makes even less sense.

This ball of light tells me that I need to go to Destiny Islands to unravel something. Does it freaking look like I have enough munny to go to Destiny Islands?

Flying on a Gummi Ship to Destiny Islands is really expensive? Why, you may ask?

Destiny Islands is an expensive, luxurious vacation location, and has one of the best schools in the world, Destiny Shine High…

Well, a few years ago, they changed the name to Destiny High. Destiny High is an international private school, and it is really expensive for admission as it is a luxurious school. In fact, it is my dream school, and I really want to go there when I become a sophomore in High School, as my school year is coming to an end.

However, unless I keep my grades up, there is no way I'll ever get a scholarship into that school even if I prayed for it as it is unlikely. Sure, there are a lot of scholarships for that school, but unless fate or whatever says I got into the school, but it is very unlikely and I decided that it's a dream that I will never have happen.

Hopefully, school will end quickly, as I only have a week left or so. And despite I know it'll never happen, my teachers at school helped me fill out a scholarship application for Destiny High.

And maybe I might get accepted in, but I highly doubt it.

XxXxX

(A week later…)

(Nobody's POV)

Penelope was playing on her DS when she noticed that ball of light, which she decided to ignore.

"_You're going to go to Destiny Islands._" It told Penelope, who huffed.

"Look, if I said it once, I've said it a million times. There's no way I can as I can't afford it. Do you have any idea of how much munny it costs to go to Destiny Islands?"

Suddenly, Penelope heard her grandmother squeal. "Oh hey. She either must be scared or excited, but I don't really care at the moment, since I'm trying to beat Red." Penelope narrated, though she was too focused on playing Soulsilver to care.

"Penelope! Get in here!" Yuri called from the kitchen. Penelope only said, "I'm trying to beat Red! I'm not in the mood to come out right now, grandma."

"If you don't, I'll ground you from your DS."

Penelope narrowed her eyes and snapped her DS shut. "What's so important that if I don't come out, I'll get grounded?" Penelope mumbled to herself before going out of her bedroom into the kitchen, to see her grandmother with a letter.

"What. Did you win the lottery or something?" Penelope asked her grandmother.

Yuri stared at Penelope before laughing and saying, "No. Guess what? You got in!"

"Got in what? A club you put me in without my permission? You know I can't make friends." Penelope replied to Yuri, not getting what she was talking about.

Yuri handed Penelope the letter which she began to quietly read out loud.

"Dear Ms. Penelope White…blah, blah, blah…you've been admitted into Destiny High…blah, blah…wait, WHAT." Penelope read over the letter again and shaking her head.

"Nope. I didn't, it's a lie." She mumbled. Her grandmother proceeded to show her the envelope and the official school seal.

"You mean I DID get in? That's impossible!" Penelope shouted at her grandmother, not believing any of this.

"You always think of the worst case scenario before the best, dear. Besides, you should be excited! You got into your dream school."

Penelope found that there was a reason to argue in this situation.

"Still, there's no way that I could've got in. It's like somebody made it so I was able to. And I wouldn't be able to handle it. There are likely a lot of jocks, a lot of popularity stupidity…" Penelope began until Yuri cut her off.

"Once again, you're thinking of the worst case scenario, dear. You really should be excited that you got in…"

"Yes, grandma, but it doesn't make sense that I got in unless…Oh, well I think Navi did something, didn't she?"

Yuri stared at her granddaughter as she went into her room. Penelope glared at the ball of light as she closed the door behind her.

"Why'd you increase my chances of getting in? There are so many other people that could've gotten in, but you made it so I did. Why?" Penelope asked.

The ball of light didn't say a word.

"Tell me, Navi. Why?"

"_First of all, my name isn't Navi or Tatl for that matter, I'm not a fairy for heck's sake, and next of all, I did nothing, it was Destiny that caused it._"

"WELL, no wonder it's called Destiny High. I probably should've figured it out with the NAME, huh?" The ball of light was unamused by that remark.

"_That isn't funny. As the Guardian of Light and Darkness, you are supposed to…_"

Penelope stared at the ball of light before asking, "What are you talking about? I'm no Guardian. I'm just a normal 9th grade girl who's going into 10th grade soon."

"_Then tell me why you can wield a Keyblade, have that necklace around your neck and have a perfectly balanced heart of light and darkness._" The ball of light told Penelope.

"To what you just said, I reply this in a single question, two answer format. Why are you saying I can wield a mythical sword, this was the pendant I was given at birth and my heart pumps blood through my body, not light and darkness as I'd die from that."

The ball of light was getting more annoyed with Penelope, but she said nothing.

Little did Penelope know, she was going to understand when she got to the school of her dreams.

XxXxX

A/N: Well, hopefully it was better than the original first chapters of Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Shine High.

However, I plan for this to be in a similar situation than the previous one, but hopefully, this one is better.

Please review if you'd like, I'd appreciate it if you didn't flame or troll and please tell me how I can improve as a writer. I appreciate the feedback.

I will see you all in the next chapter!

Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2: To quickly hate

A/N: Hello everyone. Welcome back.

If the previous chapter was the start, then this is the second chapter that also helps start the story.

DietMilk: Thank you for your review! I hope to see how this goes too.

I own my OC characters, but I don't own Kingdom Hearts, TWEWY, Disney or anything referenced.

Here's chapter 2.

XxXxX

Chapter 2: To quickly hate

Between the time Penelope had found out she was going to Destiny High and how she was confused, she had to get everything she needed and her grandmother decided to send her to Destiny Islands early so she could get used to the environment of her new school. Early as in a week in advance.

And Penelope wished her grandmother hadn't even bothered.

Oh boy, this was going to be a fun school year for Penelope…just kidding. She was pretty sure she was going to hate it.

She hated the ride to Destiny Islands as she had to deal with a person who very quickly irritated her, a person named Joshua as he wouldn't quit bugging her despite her protesting, which he seemed to enjoy as he continued to annoy her and she had some issues figuring out where the school was, despite Destiny Islands wasn't the biggest world in this universe…galaxy…whatever.

However, Penelope expected someone to annoy her and she also expected to get lost as she wasn't used to the environment.

What else was annoying Penelope? Her cell phone.

Since Roselyynn, Yami and Saki found out she was going to a new school, they all had different reactions to it… And Yami's reaction…?

Yami wouldn't quit calling Penelope, but since Penelope turned her phone on silent before turning it off, she regret turning it on as her pocket would not stop glowing.

At some point, Penelope answered her phone and before Yami could say a word, Penelope ordered, "Yami, I get your concern for me, but do me a favor and STOP CALLING ME. I'm not in a good mood right now."

"_What? That's not why I was calling you._" Yami told Penelope from the other end at her house.

"Then what is it, Yami? I'm just trying to find my way to Destiny High."

"_What was the real name of that Duplighost that took Mario's identity in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door? I forgot and I'm on the second time where I name him._" Penelope face palmed at what she had just heard. Yami could've easily looked up a walkthrough or something! Why did she have to ask her?

"His name is Doopliss. Before you ask how to spell it, it's a capital "D" before you have two lowercase letters of "o", one "p", one "l", one "i" and two letters of "s", okay." Penelope told Yami, having to spell it out for her as Yami tended to ask how to spell it.

"_Okay! Thank you._" The call between Yami and Penelope ended and Penelope sighed.

"How could she forget how to spell Doopliss? Never mind. I've gotten off track and I need to get to Destiny High before I'm stranded in the wilderness of Destiny Islands which is likely not there and I'm imagining it."

Penelope continued walking and carrying her luggage with her and after at least an hour, and when she finally got to the school grounds, she was relieved, as she didn't need to walk way too much at the moment.

"Now I just have to go in, get what I need, get my dorm key and set up my room area…Oof!" How convenient it was for Penelope to just run into someone at a time like this.

"Watch where you're going!" The person Penelope ran into snapped at her.

"I was watching where I was going. You weren't." Penelope said back. Penelope then looked at who she ran into. They had long silver hair, aquamarine eyes and an outfit consisting of a black zip-up tank top, a vest that was white, had yellow and black stripes at the bottom and had a yellow collar, blue jeans and sneakers.

And she had also seemed to piss this person off. Oh joy.

"You should at least apologize." The person, who was clearly a guy, told her, or was trying to order her around.

"If I were the type of girl to apologize for something that isn't my fault, and if I were to apologize to you in a somewhat dramatic fashion, I'd be like, "Oh! I'm oh-so sorry, your highness!"" Penelope began and the person smirked in triumph.

However, shortly after, he was taken off guard when she said, "However, I'm not that type of girl, and you should be the one apologizing, jackass. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get settled in at school."

As Penelope was starting to walk away, the person took her wrist. "What. What do you want now?" Penelope asked him, rather annoyed as she was beginning to hate this idiot.

"I'm guessing you're not from around here, but you should act more polite." He told her.

"What are you? The manner police?" Penelope asked him in response. The person narrowed his eyes at Penelope, starting to get mad with her attitude, though he was agitated with her already.

"Will you quit acting like a bitch and listen to me?" He asked.

"And who said I'm a bitch, jackass? Look, I know you don't care, but I don't want to deal with you. I'm already in a bad mood as it is already…"

Penelope didn't hear the footsteps behind her before she got smacked by another person and she saw this other one, who was clearly a girl, had blonde hair, brown eyes, fair skin and a lot of makeup as well as a rather large bust and was wearing an expensive looking outfit.

"How dare you! Riku isn't a jackass; you're just being a bitch." Penelope stared at her.

"Thank you, random fan girl. I expected drama to happen this early on, just as I was trying to get to my new school. This is going to be a fun school year." Penelope got out of Riku's (as she just found out his name from that girl) grip and went to going to the front doors of Destiny High.

Riku was unamused with Penelope, but more unamused with that girl. "Jo Dee, I told you to quit following me. We broke up, remember?" Riku asked her before walking off. Jo Dee simply sighed before following Riku, since she still considered that she and Riku were dating.

XxXxX

After getting everything she needed done, Penelope headed up to Dorm 14, and unlocked the door with her dorm key to and set up her area before plopping down onto her comfortable bed and lazily looked for her daily planner in one of her bags before finding it and jotting down what she was going to do for the rest of this day that she hoped would end quickly.

"Okay. I got what I need for school textbook and schedule-wise as well as my dorm key, came here to my dorm and set up and now I guess I'll play Pokemon Soulsilver, maybe reread the Secret Garden and then take a nap…but then again, Grandma wants me to start practicing violin daily as I tend to slack doing that…but I'll do that later."

After at least 20 minutes of playing Pokemon Soulsilver, Penelope heard the door open, but she didn't care. "Oh! You scared me for a second there. You must be my new dorm mate." The person, who sounded like a girl said to Penelope.

Penelope didn't want to say anything, so she continued playing her game in silence. "Um…what's your name? I'm Xion Hikari."

Xion didn't get a reply and she looked at Penelope. "Hello? Are you there?"

"I hear you. I'm just not in the mood to answer you right now. What do you want?" Penelope asked Xion.

"Um…your name? Do you have a name?" Xion asked, practically repeating her pervious question.

"Yes. But why should I tell you it, Xion Hikari?" Penelope asked her back.

"You can just call me Xion." Xion began to say to Penelope. "But…I thought you should tell me your name since we're going to be roommates for the rest of the school year."

Penelope looked at Xion. She had short, raven black hair, fair skin, blue eyes and she was wearing a black outfit.

"You sure you want me to tell you my name? I don't really find much of a point in telling you." Penelope explained to Xion.

"No please. I really want to know."

"My name is Penelope White. Nice to meet you." Penelope went back to playing Pokemon Soulsilver.

Xion didn't really know what else to say before she began setting up her area of the room. But she quickly figured out her new roommate was rather anti-social.

XxXxX

Later in the day, Penelope decided to look around the school to get an understanding of the school's grounds, though she had more time to do that during the week, but so she didn't regret it later, Penelope took it as a necessity to get it done now.

After touring around the school a bit alone, she went out on the field and sat up on the bleachers before going back to playing Pokemon Soulsilver. At some point, she heard, "Hey. What are you doing out here?"

Penelope looked to see that jerk from earlier who she didn't care about. "What do you want now? Were you following me?" Penelope asked Riku.

"No. I came out here to get some peace and quiet but I found you instead. Though its kind of weird for you to not be talking with the other students in the dining hall."

Penelope sighed. "Look, buddy. I don't like talking to people. I'd rather stay here and play my game. What are you doing out here?" She asked, though Penelope already heard him say he wanted peace and quiet.

"Did you hear me or are you deaf?" Riku asked Penelope back.

"You're such a hypocrite for asking that. You are the one whose deaf, not me. Now go away and leave me be." Penelope insulted Riku before ordering him around.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" Riku asked as he approached Penelope sat down next to her on the bleachers.

"Me? Well, I think I must be talking to a spoiled brat, that's who." Riku stared at Penelope, giving her a cold glare.

"I'm not a spoiled brat. If you didn't know, I'm Riku Kurai. You know, Takashi and Mizuki Kurai's son?" Penelope quickly realized Riku was from the rather wealthy and prosperous Kurai family. She should've figured it out when she saw him.

However, Penelope never really cared about who was related to who. If they were being a jerk to her, it didn't matter.

"I don't care who you have a relationship to, family-wise. I know that you're a jackass." She replied to him. Riku stared at Penelope in a mix of anger and shock. As Penelope snapped her DS closed, she said, "Now, if you excuse me, I'll be going to the school's library."

Penelope then got up and left, leaving Riku behind. "That girl is so rude, and yet, I think I like her. Weird. Girls don't usually pull me in like this."

Riku then thought about it for a moment before realizing what he just said. "What the hell am I saying? Sure, I guess I'm interested, but I don't think I LIKE that girl." Riku got up and stretched for a moment before going off to his dorm.

XxXxX

A/N: I would've ended it in a different way, but I decided against it.

I also noticed that I got most of the chapter done the day before (when I initially began chapter 2, it was on Friday, July 25th, 2014)

Also, I decided that for this story, Riku and Penelope's relationship starts more in the negative than to positive, and I introduced quite a few new characters in this chapter.

Anyway, please review if you'd like, I'd rather you don't flame and please tell me how I can improve with writing this story.

I will see you all in the next chapter!

Ciao.


	3. Chapter 3: Many relationships

A/N: You know, I thought I wouldn't end up writing this on my PC, but I did.

Ah well, writing it can rotate, I guess.

Now to reply to reviews, some of which I already replied to by PM!

Auraheart: Though I already told you, I gave Xion the last name Hikari for a reason, but PEOPLE WILL SEE WHY IN THIS CHAPTER.

Silent Searcher: Thank you. I love how I wrote her too.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, TWEWY or Final Fantasy. I only own my OCs.

Here's chapter 3.

XxXxX

Chapter 3: Many relationships

Penelope didn't know how she got in a conversation with Xion, but she did.

And she was surprised about what she was learning.

"If you didn't know, I'm a part of the Hikari Family. I'm the youngest child in the family, and then there are my two older brothers, Sora and Vanitas." Xion began.

Penelope titled her head. "Who's Sora and who's Vanitas?"

Xion seemed happy to tell her about Sora. "Sora's really nice, in fact, you could say he's too nice. I mean, he has a lot of traits in his personality, but he's well like by others. So it makes sense why he's one of the more popular students."

Penelope nodded and then asked, "What about Vanitas?"

Xion's eyes widened when Penelope asked and she remained silent.

"Um…Vanitas…?" Penelope asked once again.

"If Sora's my nice big brother, then Vanitas is the downright mean one." Xion explained.

Penelope was interested. "He is? Well then."

"I can tell you that he's the complete opposite of Sora…but he might have a soft side. Though I haven't seen it." Penelope continued to listen.

"Okay then. Do you know anything about Riku Kurai?" Xion seemed surprised when Penelope asked that.

"Riku? Why do you want to know about him?" Xion asked Penelope. Penelope huffed.

"Because if I want to learn how to avoid that jackass, I probably should know how in order to figure out how to devise a strategy." Xion was taken aback.

"You don't like Riku?" Penelope raised an eyebrow and stared at Xion.

"Do you? I won't hate you if you do. I got smacked by one of his fangirls earlier." Penelope told Xion, whose eyes widened upon hearing that she got smacked.

'

"Riku and I are friends, but what girl smacked you?" Xion asked her, also explaining with that.

"Don't worry about it. She got all mad I didn't worship Riku like he was a god." Penelope got up and told Xion, "I'm going to be taking another tour around the school if you need me. I have to memorize my surroundings."

Penelope got an extra journal from her bag as well as two pencils and made sure to bring her phone with her and her dorm key. "Bye Xion."

Penelope then left the dorm, only to run into someone once again. "Dammit! What is it with me running into people?!" Penelope asked in anger.

"No, no! I should be the one whose sorry. Its my fault. I was just going to visit my younger sister in her dorm when you suddenly came out." Penelope noticed this boy had spiky chestnut hair, blue eyes, tan skin like it was sun-kissed and he seemed to be wearing somewhat of a casual outfit.

"If she ran into me, I probably would've killed her." The other person looked the exact same, except he had spiky hair that was jet black, golden eyes and was a bit paler, and seemed to be wearing something also somewhat casual, but he seemed to be wearing less color than the other and more black.

Then Xion came out of the room (as Penelope left the door open), as Penelope was in a state of shock. "Oh, Penelope. This is Sora, and this is Vanitas."

Penelope nodded, figuring out who was who. "I-I can see the family resemblance...Now if you excuse me, I'll be going." Penelope was shaky as she went to exploring.

Vanitas seemed rather unamused by Penelope. "She's was acting like she's never seen twins before."

Sora looked at Van. "No, I think she was startled by the fact that she saw both of us and that we look exactly alike, but different." Sora said to Vanitas.

Xion smiled at her brother before saying, "You guys can come in if you want. Sorry about that."

Sora and Vanitas followed Xion into her dorm, with Sora closing the door.

XxXxX

After at least an hours worth of more exploration and memorization, at the time Penelope passed by the music room, she swore she heard someone playing piano.

Penelope sighed. She knew that her mind was playing tricks on her because she hadn't practiced playing her violin, and she was too lazy to…

…But it was okay to check, right?

Penelope quietly opened the door and the person didn't notice them come in. However, Penelope realized someone was playing piano, but why were they oddly familiar?

"Um…sorry to interrupt, but ate you allowed to be in the…" The person sighed.

"I'm allowed to freely practice in here, if you didn't know." Penelope recognized that voice.

And then Penelope quickly knew who the person was as she recognized the ash blonde hair that was rather wavy, violet eyes and the white outfit.

"Oh no…not you!" Penelope groaned.

"I have a name, Penelope dear." Joshua reminded Penelope.

"I can't believe I ended up telling you my name on the plane…" Penelope said before she was beginning to make her way for the door.

"You're leaving so soon?" Joshua asked. Penelope nodded.

"Then why did you come in here in the first place?" Joshua continued asking.

Penelope didn't reply before she opened the door, and she ran into someone on accident.

Then she realized she ran into Riku and she stepped aside to allow him into the room.

"Its you. I never got your…" Penelope left afterwards, and Riku noticed when she closed the door.

"I'd hate to point out the obvious, Riku, but she left." Joshua told him. Riku sighed. "Why'd she come in here though? I thought you only invited me to watch."

"Oh, you mean Penelope? She came in her out of curiosity." Joshua began. "I'm surprised you didn't know her name."

"Penelope huh?" Riku asked. That name sounded kinda familiar. And pretty too. "Wow. That's a nice name for a beautiful girl like her."

Joshua stared at Riku before saying, "Yes, but she hates you. I found that out when I scanned her mind."

Riku sighed. "I figured that out really quickly. But she interests me."

"I suggest you forget about her." Joshua told Riku before going back to playing the piano.

"And why should I do that?" Riku didn't get a response before he decided to listen to piano.

XxXxX

-Timeskip-

~Beginning of the first semester~

On the first day of school, Penelope woke up early to begin preparing for the first day.

She knew that she had to go to the school assembly, then homeroom in Mr. Saïx's class, with English with Ms. Belle afterwards, then break before World History with Mr. Luxord, Chemistry with Mr. Vexen, Lunch Break, and lastly Home Economics with Ms. Aerith.

Then tomorrow she had homeroom yet again, P.E. with Ms. Merida, Music with Ms. Ariel and Art with Ms. Rapunzel. On both days, she had Study Hall at the end.

On Fridays at Destiny High, they had a day off from school. However, some students had to take two classes, Magic Mastery with Mr. Yen Sid and Keyblade and Weapon Mastery with Mr. Eraqus.

And for some reason, that was on Penelope's schedule. "That's weird. I don't remember signing up for these classes. I'm completely ordinary."

"_I'm the one responsible for putting you in those two classes._" She saw the ball of light.

"What?! Why?! I can't wield any magical weapons or use magic!" She told her.

"_You can. You just don't realize it. You have tons of potential in you._" The ball of light told her.

"Nngh…Penelope…who are you talking to?"

"Tatl, that's who." Penelope answered rather negatively.

Xion began to slowly wake up, her raven hair rather messy and a bit groggy.

"Hey, do you have your uniform?" Xion asked.

"Yeah. I made sure to get it when I got what I needed for school when I got here. I like the coloring honestly. White and blue go well together, especially on this island." Penelope answered before briefly smiling.

"You can shower first. Just don't take too long." Xion told Penelope. Penelope tilted her head.

"How come?" Penelope wondered out loud.

"Part of the reason is because your hair is longer than mine." Penelope tugged on her long brown locks.

"My hair? Why are you letting me go first because of that?"

"It'll take longer to dry. Even if you dry it." Xion told her. Penelope sighed.

"I guess you have a point. I'll be getting ready if you need me." Penelope went to take a shower as Xion began to pack up for class.

XxXxX

A/N: Next chapter is when school begins.

Like in the original one. But shorter.

I can't really think of anything to say.

So, like usual, review if you'd like, please don't flame and please tell me how I can improve.

I will see you all in the next chapter.

Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4: The Start of School

A/N: Hello everyone. Welcome back to the start of the first semester of Destiny High.

Queen Micky: Thank you. Admittedly, I can't read over the first chapters of it because of how poorly I wrote them. However, I'm glad to know you're interested in this one.

Silent Searcher: Thank you. Don't worry. The deal with Riku and Penelope is going to get plenty worse when something happens.

DietMilk: You got it. AND YES. JOSHUA IS HERE. And did I ever say Penelope was going to finish the test quickly?

I own nothing but my OCs.

Here's chapter 4.

XxXxX

Chapter 4: The Start of School

After getting ready and walking down to the Lunch Hall, Penelope and Xion split up to their separate tables, meaning Penelope was alone, but she was used to it.

As Penelope ate her breakfast of strawberries and cream oatmeal with a side of buttered toast alone at a table by the window, someone came up to her, upon noticing that she was alone.

"Um…excuse me?" Penelope looked behind her.

"Yes?" She noticed a girl about her height with brown hair that was braided, she couldn't see her eyes because of the glare of her glasses, wearing the school uniform and was carrying her plate and she carried her bag on her shoulder.

"Is it okay if I sit with you? I mean, I'd feel bad to leave you alone…though I usually sit alone myself." She told her.

"Sure. I used to be the same way, but I'm used to it." Penelope answered. This girl sat down by her.

"T-Thank you. What's you name?" The girl asked rather awkwardly.

"Me? I'm Penelope. I'm not from here. In fact, I'm from Radiant Garden." Penelope answered; a bit relieved this girl wasn't here to pick on her…right?

"Meaning this must be your first year here at Destiny High?" The girl asked, adjusting her glasses.

"Yep. How come?" Penelope asked, surprised she figured that out.

"You looked like it. Not to be rude." She answered. "My name is Ayame. I've been here since freshman year and before."

Penelope felt lucky all of the sudden. Thank gosh there was someone used to this school.

"I could tell you a bit of how to survive here if you want." Ayame told Penelope. Penelope thought it would be wise.

"Sure. I have time."

"It's not the teacher's that'll be hard…excluding Mr. Saïx and Mr. Vexen, but it's really the students. It's the students and the popularity around here, especially with the resident Queen Bee, Jo Dee Wallace."

"Really? I've dealt with the Queen Bee before at my old school. Stupid bitch Melanie Johnson used to always pick on me, with my old friend Cinnamon joining in with her and her three friends."

"There's more in Jo Dee's clique, trust me. Then there's Riku Kurai, the Captain of the Blitzball Team and the guy all the girls are head-over-heels over."

Ayame noticed Penelope's irritation as she began to eat her toast after taking a break from her oatmeal, and Ayame allowed her to eat before taking a sip of her orange juice.

"I'm guessing you met Riku already?" Ayame asked Penelope gently, hoping to not upset her.

"Met him? I wouldn't say it like that. I hate that jackass." Penelope said in disgust.

"Wait, you hate Riku? That's weird to hear, especially considering that most girls I've spoken to love him." Ayame replied, surprised before eating a bit of her cereal.

Penelope looked at the window. "He reminds me too much of my ex. They don't look the same and they aren't the same, but still…"

Penelope looked out the window, sadness in her eyes.

"Oh…sorry I brought Riku up." Ayame apologized. Penelope smiled at her before saying, "Its fine. I don't like thinking about my ex-boyfriend. Could you tell me more?"

"Yeah. Next there's Brad Winston. He's Captain of the Football team, and you always see him with Jo Dee. Then there are a lot of people, but we need to speed up on eating so we can get to assembly on time. Whose class are you in for homeroom?" Ayame asked Penelope.

"I'm in Saïx's." She answered.

"Darn. I'm in Vexen's class. At least we might have a class or two together." Ayame replied, a bit disappointed.

"Yeah." The two finished up before putting their dishes in the wash bin and heading to assembly and managing to get there early along with a few other students. When Ayame and Penelope got to their seats, Ayame adjusted her glasses again as she set her bag down, and Penelope saw her amber colored eyes.

"How about we compare schedules so we can check if we have any classes together?" Penelope asked Ayame.

She agreed with the idea and they compared schedules. "We have English, World Economics and Art together."

"That's three, but it's still a lot." Penelope said, with a smile on her face. The two talked until everyone started coming in and they went silent when assembly, which was rather boring (especially as Penelope quickly found out their principal, Xemnas, had a habit of monologue).

Afterwards, when they were leaving, Penelope said goodbye to Ayame and they made separate ways to their classrooms.

Though her classmates were socializing as they were getting ready for homeroom, Penelope chose an empty seat by the window and stared outside, spacing out from the world…

Until one girl said, "You're not going to talk to anybody?"

She noticed this girl had wavy brown hair, blue eyes and was staring at her with her eyebrow raised.

"Um…why do you care?" Penelope asked her. The girl still stared at her.

"Well, earlier I noticed you were talking to school reject Ayame. Now you're just staring at the window, waiting for class to start." She pointed out.

Penelope didn't like the fact that she just called Ayame a reject, but she would feel hypocritical as she was a reject too.

"So what? I don't have much of a point in talking to anyone who I won't talk to again." Penelope told her, staring at the window again.

Before she left, the girl told Penelope, "You're weird for a new kid."

Then she turned away and walked off, back to talking to her friends.

"Hey. Is it okay if I sit next to you?" She heard Riku ask. Penelope stared at him.

"Um, why? I don't have to make any decisions for you." Penelope pointed out. Almost all the girls in the class, almost like they were alarms, stopped talking.

"Here it comes…" Nothing happened, as everyone went to choosing their seats and Riku simply sat by Penelope.

"I guess I get the best seat." He whispered, having a bit of a flirtatious tone. Penelope didn't respond as their teacher came in.

As we know, its Saïx, so you could quickly figure out his appearance. Penelope looked to see some of the students trembling a bit.

What surprised Riku is how calm Penelope was about this, but he saw her straighten up as soon as Saïx began speaking.

"Good morning, class. In case you're new, which a lot of you are, I'm Saïx Luna*, and I will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year." He told them. "Also, if I forget to add, the seats you are in now will be your seats for the rest of the year, and no buts."

Penelope paid close attention and nodded in affirmation, which surprised Riku once again.

"For our first unit in Algebra 2, we will begin with a pre-test. This won't affect your grade too much, but it will give me an idea of what some of you know." Saïx began.

"And as for those who have been in my classes before…I expect you to know some of these concepts. I'm looking at you, Mr. Kurai." Riku sighed, completely expecting this.

Then Saïx passed out the pre-test. "You may begin." Saïx told them.

You couldn't say that Penelope was speeding through the test, but she was doing surprisingly well.

She hadn't taken a similar test before in 9th grade, but she had memorized the concepts well enough to understand a lot of the problems…

…Until she reached a screeching halt at one question. She stared at the paper and thought over the question a few times, knowing that she KNEW the concept. Just…just why? Why was it causing her problems now?

Penelope would have skipped it, but she didn't want to do that. She wouldn't feel right to skip over a problem.

But she couldn't just be stuck on it, right? She had other questions to finish! She couldn't just be stuck on one problem like this.

After thinking on it some more, Penelope finally understood the problem before she was able to continue. During the test, there were a few more questions similar to that one that were hard, but she managed to complete them.

And Penelope made sure to check over her test three times, and fixed the errors in her thinking when she wrote it out before flipping her test over, feeling a sense of relief before going to reading a book while she waited for the test to end.

It took Penelope about the first 45 minutes of class to finish the test (mainly because of checking over), but that was quicker than a lot of the newer students.

Time sped by for Penelope as she read through her book, and just as she was getting to chapter 3, class had ended.

"The test is now over. If you didn't finish it, its fine. Bring your tests up to me on your way out." When that was done, Penelope was off to English, where she met up with Ayame on the way there.

"Hey. How are you?" Penelope asked her as they walked there.

"Tired. I nearly fell asleep from all Vexen's talking. I mean, I like Chemistry, but I don't like the teacher. How was class for you?" Ayame asked Penelope back.

"Good. We had to take a…"

Ayame and Penelope were shoved away from each other when they saw a specific blonde. "Out of the way losers. Can't you see I'm walking here?" Penelope recognized that voice.

Then she saw the rude girl go into the English classroom.

"Were we taking up the hall?" Ayame asked nervously.

"No. Some people resort to going physical to get to their destinations." Penelope answered as she walked back over by Ayame. "Who was that anyway?"

"The Queen Bee." Ayame answered, adjusting her glasses. "She always picks on me if I'm in her way on the way to class."

Penelope sighed. "Makes sense. I'm more than used to it." The two went to class and picked their seats…

Well, Ayame and Penelope would've sat by each other, but someone took the seat by Penelope, so Ayame had to take the seat behind her.

And luckily, it was a window seat yet again…however, Vanitas just happened to be the one sitting by Penelope, and when Penelope looked back at Ayame, she noticed that the girl who she started warming up to (they weren't friends yet.), had frozen up.

"What's wrong?" Penelope asked.

"W-Well it's just that…" Ayame began but couldn't finish when Vanitas looked back at her.

"Seriously, Ayame. Don't be afraid to talk to me."

"The infamous Vanitas Hikari is sitting right next to you." She pointed out.

Penelope and Vanitas exchanged glances at each other before Penelope looked away from him.

"He doesn't scare me that much. His attitude annoys me."

"I'm right here." Vanitas told Penelope rather sternly.

"Thank you for pointing out something I already knew." Penelope replied to him rather rudely.

This was going to be a long day, wasn't it?

XxXxX

A/N: I wasn't trying to repeat Circi and Penelope's meet from chapter 4 in the original, I swear.

In fact, though I already said so, Ayame and Penelope are acquaintances.

I've said enough.

Like usual, review if you'd like, please don't flame, like really, please don't, and please tell me how I can improve.

I will see you all in chapter 5.

Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5: A rather big annoyance

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome back to Destiny Shine…

What the. Where the fish did that come from. THIS IS DESTINY HIGH, DAMMIT. NOT THAT THING KNOWN AS DESTINY SHINE HIGH.

But first…

Queen Micky: Oh! Sorry if how I word things confuses you. It seems right in my head to me. I don't know why. And trust me; their relationship is going to be fun to write. Especially the confession and rejection part that'll happen at some point. Thank you for reviewing.

Noble (Guest Reviewer): I've actually improved quite a long way from the original. It's optional, but I highly suggest you do not read it. Also, thank you. I'll make sure to keep writing.

DietMilk: Thank you.

Silent Searcher: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter.

*Last chapter…It was very difficult to come up with Saïx's last name, as I wanted it to be associated with the moon in some way. However, at some point, I decided to use Luna, so I'm sorry for the name there.

I own nothing but my OCs.

Here's the fifth chapter.

Fun Fact: When I was posting a recent chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Re: Chain of Memories, I accidentally put it in as Kingdom Hearts: Destiny High Chpt 5 without realizing it, and upon seeing it, I had to delete and make a new file giving it its proper name.

XxXxX

Chapter 5: A rather big annoyance.

During English, Penelope got to know Ayame better, and they were close to being friends.

She also found out quickly that Ayame was afraid of Vanitas, or as she would call it, "Vanitasphobia".

Penelope had no clue what other words Ayame had come up with, but during break, Penelope found out that Ayame had a love for reading, and she had possibly read more books than she had.

In fact, she found out Ayame really liked fairytales. That put a smile on Penelope's face as she found that her friend was a bit childish, and not all mature.

She didn't have an issue with people being mature, but if they were too mature, to Penelope, they acted too serious, and people who acted too immature seemed childish to her.

But then again, she could be wrong. Either way, this news made her happy.

"So Ayame, what is Mr. Luxord like?" Penelope asked her.

Ayame went quiet. Penelope frowned. "Uh…Ayame?"

"Yes Penelope?" Ayame squeaked.

"What's Mr. Luxord…"

"You'll have to see in class." Ayame told Penelope, not wanting to think about it.

Time passed by quickly or slowly depending on the class.

And it seemed like that, even until Thursday. And the only friend she had made so far was Ayame.

Riku was also as annoying as ever, and the Queen Bee started to go after her for seeing her with Riku. Or even just insulting him for that matter.

And then she found out that one girl who kept saying she was weird for various reasons (she was in homeroom, home economics and P.E. with her.) was named Kiku, but she went by Chrysanthemum to differ herself from Riku.

However, she was slowly getting to know her better.

After class ended on Thursday, Penelope and Ayame were walking out and talking. "Hey Penelope? Do you have those special classes tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Why?" Penelope asked Ayame, hoping that Ayame might be with her.

"Just wondering. There's very few who are in those classes. I'm completely normal, so I can't."

Penelope sighed before admitting something to Ayame. "I am too. For some reason, I was put in those classes." She began. Ayame looked surprised. "And I have no clue why."

"Maybe you can use a mystical weapon or something. Riku can use a Keyblade. So can a few other students." Penelope didn't seem happy by that sheer mention of Riku.

"So you mean, he's in my class?" Penelope asked, her expression changing. The girl next to Penelope nodded.

And there went the happy mood Penelope had a few minutes, or more accurately, seconds ago.

"Why does he have to be in my class? He's in enough of my classes already." Penelope groaned.

This made Ayame somewhat curious. "Hmm? Which ones?"

"Huh? Riku's in my Algebra Class, my P.E. class, my Music Class and my Chemistry class."

Ayame seemed a bit confused by that. "Uh…but that's only four?"

Penelope went into a full explanation. "Four was enough, but now I have six classes with that jerk. SIX!" Ayame seemed surprised.

"Oh. Well, at least you can know him better?" Ayame suggested. Penelope glared at her. "I doubt it. I don't like him. And he's started flirting with me…"

Though Penelope stopped herself and looked at Ayame nervously, worried it was just her. "Uh… is it common for Riku to flirt with girls?"

"Yeah. He doesn't flirt with specific girls though. And sometimes he'll talk to his many exes."

Penelope stared at the ground upon hearing that word, and Ayame's amber eyes filled with worry. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"Its fine. Please don't say the word "Ex" around me." Penelope said softly as she looked at the ground.

Ayame quietly nodded before looking away. Then she thought of something. "I know… Maybe we could go get some Sea-Salt Ice Cream while we finish up homework!" Penelope titled her head.

"Sea-salt Ice Cream? What's that?" Penelope asked Ayame. The amber-eyed girl responded with a smile.

"You'll see. Come on!" Ayame held out her hand and Penelope, with a bit of hesisitation, took it.

Penelope wondered. Were she and Ayame having ice cream together because they were friends? Was that why? The idea puzzled her.

XxXxX

During the next morning, after yesterday's events, Penelope could imagine and be reminded of the taste of that sea-salt ice cream from before.

So salty… yet so sweet…oh no, she had class today. The brunette sat up, looking at Xion in hopes the ravenette wasn't already awake. Luckily she wasn't.

"_Oh thank god… Now I need to strate…_" Out of complete convenience, someone was knocking at the door. "_Xion! Are you awake yet?_" Penelope rolled her eyes. Of course it had to be HIM.

Penelope could either wake Xion up to get her to deal with it or answer the door herself to get him to go away.

And sometimes, it was better to get things done yourself instead of waiting on others to do things for you. So, Penelope got up, despite stumbling a bit and going over to the door and opening it. The brunette met those dreaded aquamarine eyes.

"Its morning. What do you want?" Penelope spat at him. Riku stared at Penelope.

"Oh hey." He greeted her before trying to peek in a bit. "You're Xion's roommate?"

Penelope nodded. "State your business so you can leave soon so I don't have to see your face." Riku sighed.

"I needed Xion since we were partnered for a project, but…" Penelope raised an eyebrow.

"And you didn't ask her yesterday? If you're partners with someone in a project, it is necessary to be responsible so something doesn't happen that ends up affecting your grade negatively. It's the logical thing to do." Riku raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"What?" Penelope stared at Riku. "Do I seriously have to repeat myself?" She asked him.

"No, you don't. But what does logic have to do with anything?" Penelope blinked. Then she blinked again. And after blinking once more, she gave Riku a look that said, "Are you kidding me?" before saying, "Logic has to do with everything. So I don't have to look at you anymore, get Xion later when she is actually AWAKE. Goodbye."

Just as Riku was about to ask Penelope something, she proceeded to slam the door in his face and he just stopped.

As he turned away to get back to his dorm, Riku mumbled, "Anti-social to the max."

And Penelope? Well, it was very easy to say that she was pissed about that whole conversation.

"Note to self- Try to avoid him as much as possible."

XxXxX

A/N: I apologize this took a while to upload. Lots of stuff, school and laziness got in between. I also found it hard to find the document for this story when I wanted to work on it.

Next chapter is when the "special" classes start, as I didn't want to bring them out in this chapter or they would take even longer to write. If the ending seemed a bit rushed I'm sorry.

Please review if you'd like, I would appreciate it if you refrained from flaming and please tell me how I can improve as an author.

I will see you all in the next chapter.

Ciao!


End file.
